The Golden Trail
by wheresthewifi
Summary: A run in with Lisa Snart on his way home from work results in Cisco admitting some things he'd been in denial about


Cisco Ramon was finally heading home for the night after working late at S.T.A.R Labs. As he started to make his way home he immediately noticed how empty the streets of Central City were, which made him wonder just how late it was. He continued to walk down the pavement and when he turned the corner he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks. On the sidewalk there was a trail of solid gold pebbles.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he at least knew who had set it all up, Lisa Snart. He continued to head home all the while trying to ignore the path left for him. Eventually he made it to his apartment building but the path continued down the road. He had to make a choice whether he was going to go up to his apartment or follow the trail. The last time he went with Lisa, things didn't exactly end well, but at the same time something was calling him.

As risky as the idea was, a voice inside his head was telling him to go, telling him that this was different than that night at the bar.

"This couldn't be a set up by Captain Cold." Cisco thought. "He already has his gun, what else would he want me for?"

His choice was made, and he continued to follow the trail. It went for quite some time and finally lead him to Central City park. It looked so different without the children running around that could typically be seen there but the park wasn't entirely empty. Sitting on the swings, waiting patiently, was Lisa Snart. Cisco walked towards her and looked around seeing if anyone else was there. He saw nobody, she was there all alone.

"Thank goodness you're here." She said sweetly. "It's dangerous for a young woman like me to be out alone so late."

"Something tells me you can take care of yourself." Cisco replied.

She giggled at his response and got up from the swing.

"Let's get to the point." Cisco demanded. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." She replied as she walked closer to him. "I just wanted to see you again."

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Because I like you Cisco, I really do." She confessed.

"Funny, that wasn't the impression I got when you tricked me into getting held hostage." He snapped.

"You know, that night when I went up to you at the bar, although most of what I said were lies, when I said I thought you were cute that was the truth." She told him.

Cisco was surprised by this and despite her being one of the rogues he couldn't help but smile at it. Lisa took notice of this.

"You're smiling." She said. "Cisco, you like me too don't you?"

He hadn't really given it much thought. Obviously when he first met her he thought she was gorgeous and admittedly was in love but after he found out who she really was he just dismissed those feelings because she was one of the bad guys, and never gave it a second thought. Now he did have to give it a second thought and when he did it was undeniable that those feelings were still there.

"Yes." He told her. "I do."

She smiled and walked closer until she was right in front of him. Cisco had never had any girl say she liked him let alone one who he liked back. Why did it have to be her? She was a criminal. She was evil. He knew that but standing there in the moonlight none of that seemed to matter because all he could see was how beautiful she was.

"Cisco." She said as she took hold of his hands. "I know we're, let's say different people and I'm not asking for a relationship or anything but just tonight, why don't we put the past behind us? What do you say?"

Cisco was a smart man who thought rationally about things and he knew that being with Lisa wasn't right but that part of his brain was all but mute right now and the part telling him to go with her was practically screaming.

"I say why not." He finally replied.

Lisa wrapped her arms around Cisco and kissed him. It was all so crazy, he was kissing Lisa Snart and he didn't feel bad about it in the slightest. Once the two were done kissing, Cisco looked up at her and smiled.

"Your brother's so gonna kill me." He said.

Lisa chuckled. "Screw 'em."


End file.
